Potter to Potters
by Wacko101
Summary: The day had started out normally enough for Harry Potter, then he opened the mail. Dear Harry,you have siblings. Two, to be exact. You are a triplet. Your siblings names are Perseus Jackson (Potter) and Daniel Fenton (Potter). And here he had thought today was going to be relaxing, but that would have been to easy.
1. Chapter 1

**_There are some spoilers in this description._ Alright in this story Percy, Harry and Danny are all 17. Percy has beaten Kronos but has not yet been taken to the Roman camp and the Greeks still don't know about the Romans, so no Jason, Piper, or Leo. Percy is dating Annabeth. Harry has defeated Voldemort and is dating Ginny but is not married to her he also lives in Grimmauld Place and is going back to Hogwarts to finish his education even though he was aloud to graduate with every one else in his class. Danny is dating Sam however, Phantom Planet never happened so no one knows he has ghost powers, well besides Sam, Jazz and Tucker of course. Okay let the story begin!  
**

The day had started out normally enough for Harry Potter. He had woken up in Grimmauld Place, which was where he now lived, eaten breakfast and gotten his mail via owl.

And that is where things started to go wrong.

He put aside the daily prophet to read later, shuffled through a add advertising a potion to cure warts and opened a letter from Professor McGonagall saying all the last minute details where set for his return to school next year. Even though he had technically already graduated McGonagall agreed he should finish his education he had missed while hunting down the horcruxes. Upon seeing the next letter Harry frowned it was written in writing he hadn't seen in a while and should never have seen again. Mostly because the sender was dead. It was Aldus Dumbledore's writing. Slowly Harry opened it not sure what to expect. There were two pieces of parchment in the envelope one was from the wizarding bank, Gringotts. It read;

_Mr. H .J. Potter_

_It has come to our attention that one, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, entrusted us with a letter that was only to be given to you once Tom Marvolo Riddle and himself were dead. That letter has been enclosed in this envelope._

_Ragnok II_

_Head Goblin_

_Gringotts_

Harry frowned as he finished reading the letter why would Dumbledore only want him to read the letter after Voldemort had been killed? He glanced at his watch he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione in an hour, he had time. Slowly he peeled the paper apart and began to read;

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this I must say first and foremost, congratulations on defeating Voldemort. I hope now you may rest easy and have a normal life, although I do suppose you will be more famous now and will have the prophet on your tail for some time. However there is one complication that must be addressed. I am sorry to say Harry that I have lied to you. There is no way to be subtle about this matter so I will be direct, you have siblings. Two, to be exact. You are a triplet. Now I expect you are shocked and most likely angry at me but you need to have an open mind, you were destined to defeat Voldemort your siblings however were not. The Dursleys would have never taken in all three of you. You would have all been split up and sent off in different directions and we would never have been able to reunite you all. So we did the next best thing for their safety, we sent them to live with muggles in America. At the bottom of this page are the addresses they were sent to, it is your choice if you wish to meet them. Their names are Perseus Jackson (Potter) and Daniel Fenton (Potter). Perseus is the oldest and Daniel is the youngest, that leaves you to be the middle child. Now as you very well know secrets can not be kept in the wizarding world for very long, especially the birth of triplets which is an extremely rare occurrence for wizards, your birth however was confidential the moment your mother went into labor in July making you and your brothers candidates for the prophecy. We wanted your family to go into hiding as soon as she left the hospital leaving only four people to know you had brothers, your parents, the doctor and I. Not even Sirius knew. Now to close this letter I must say I hope my lying to you has not ruined your opinion of me. I did try Harry.  
_

_ Good fortune,  
_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Harry fell back into his chair in shock. He had siblings? He was a triplet? All this time he had thought he was the last Potter and now he found out there we two others. He had so many questions the letter hadn't covered. His first reaction was that he should find them tell them who they really were, but then... They had a life. They had a family. Who was he to come in and ruin that? If he were to meet them the prophet would undoubtedly find out and destroy their lives, never leaving them alone. Still he was tempted. He wanted to at least see them, that was possible wasn't it? He had their addresses he could at least make sure they were alive. Sighing he got up, he was barley seventeen he shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. He grab his coat, it was time to meet Ron and Hermione. He was about to walk out the door when, as an afterthought, he grabbed the letters and stuffed them in his pocket. He would see what they had to say about this.

**I hope people will read this. I have always liked story's like this and wanted to come up with my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kinda a filler chapter, not much happening so bear with me. Also, thank you to all the people who reviewed or Favorited this story or both!  
**

"So what you are telling us is that you are a triplet and your brothers are alive?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

Harry was siting at a table in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, to his left was Ron and in front of him was Hermione. They were both looking at him like he had lost it but it was Ron who told him so.

"The stress has finally gotten to you mate. Do you hear what you are saying?"

"Yes. And if you let me explain I can tell you why I am saying it."

"Okay I am listening."

"Good. Okay I got this letter from Professor Dumbledore..."

"Wait do you mean the Dumbledore who has been dead for a year?"

"Yes Ron. That Dumbledore."

"How can a dead man send a letter?"

Hermione spoke up, "Well there are a few ways, you could give it to someone to deliver it after you died or you could..."

"Right Hermione." He said before she went though all the ways a dead man could send a letter, although there really couldn't be that many right?

"So Dumbledore had Gringotts send me this letter after both Voldemort and himself were dead. Here I brought them with me." He pulled he two pieces of parchment out of his pocket and handed them over to Hermione, who quickly began to read them. Once she was done she handed them off to Ron who began reading at a much slower pace.

"So when are you going to meet them?" Ron asked handing the letter back to Harry.

"Well I don't know if I am going to meet them."

"So you just found out you are a triplet, which is almost unheard of in the wizarding world, and you are telling me you don't want to meet your siblings?"

"Ron! That is being a little rude don't you think?" Hermione scolded.

"What! I'm just saying!"

"I do want to meet them." Harry said cutting them off before they could start to argue.

"So why wouldn't you meet them? We have their addresses."

"Think about it. They have a family, friends, jobs and then I show up. Out of the blue. And what if they didn't know they are wizards? I would have to introduce them to a whole new world. Plus once I found them and if I kept in contact the prophet would find out. It always does, they would get mauled by reporters and I don't want that."

"So you are just going to pretend like you never got the letter?" Hermione asked understanding the reasoning for deciding not to meet them.

"No, I want to at least see them. Make sure they are alive, you know?"

"So we are going to stalk your brothers?" Ron asked sceptically.

"I wouldn't call it stalking exactly." Harry said for once sounding relieved his friends had suggested said they were coming.

"We are going to be following them around without their knowledge, to get to know them. What would you call it?"

"Observing." Harry said determined not to let Ron win.

"Fine whatever. So when do we leave?"

"Before school starts. So soon."

"Oh yeah thanks for that by the way. As soon as mum heard you were going back she practically blew up at me until I agreed to go to."

"Well I for one think its great that for once Harry is thinking about his education." Hermione said proudly.

"Yeah he is definitely going for the education, I am sure it has nothing to do with the fact that we would be in Ginny's year." Ron said.

"Moving on." Harry cut in before Hermione could say something. "We need to figure out a good day to leave. As well as how we can get there. We can't Apparate there, so we will have to use the Floo network."

"Where will we Floo to? And why can't we Apparate there?" Ron asked Hermione.

"We can Floo to an airport near their hometowns, there are usually hidden wizarding stops. And we can't Apparate to different country's it's illegal."

"Okay so what are we waiting for? Let's leave tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed standing up.

"Wait Ron it's not that simple." Harry said chasing after the departing Ron. Hermione got up to chase after them.

"Why isn't it that simple Harry?" Hermione said as she caught up to them. They were now walking down the streets of muggle London.

"Because..." Harry's voice died on his lips. It was that simple. He just was nervous. Now that he stopped to think about it he felt more nervous then he did before his first Quidditch game.

"Well I guess we could leave tomorrow, I don't have anything going on."

"Neither do we. So it's decided, we leave tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who are we checking up on first Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well..." Harry said pulling out the letters once again. "Perseus lives in New York and Daniel lives in Illinois."

"Well who do you want to visit Harry?" Hermione asked making sure Harry had his say in things.

"I don't know."

"Well why don't we start with the oldest first?" Ron suggested.

"Sure I don't have a problem with that." Harry said shrugging.

Ron smiled, "So its agreed. We will visit Harry's crazy named brother first."

"Ron!" Hermione screeched.

"What! Perseus is and odd name!"

"Yes but did you need to say it in front of Harry?"

"Hermione I don't care I agree it's an odd name."

"Still Ron you need to work on your manners." Hermione huffed. Sometimes she just couldn't believe her boyfriend's rudeness.

**Okay end of chapter two, tell me if there are any questions. Also, I am not sure if Danny actually lives in Illinois, I thought it sounded right so I put it down. If any one knows different let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day...**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stumbled out of the fire place and into the bustling airport. Well, Flooport. The room they were in was more of a extremely long hallway then a room. Most of it's walls were full of fireplaces as far as the eye could see. Almost all of these fireplaces had people going in or out of them and the hallway was full of people running to and fro. In the middle of the room or hall were lines of seats and a round desk. Behind the desk sat a thin brown haired lady with to much makeup on. The trio walked up to the lady who seemed to be sitting too still, compared to the rest of the rooms hustle.

Once the trio managed to get to the desk Hermione spoke."Hello we were wondering if you could tell us how close we are to this address?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper with the address written on it. They had figured it would be better to do that then have to show random people Harry's letters.

The lady despite her appearance was quite cheerful and helpful. "Of course I can, maybe not the exact location but I can point you in the right direction. Lets see. You are about ten miles east from there."

"Thank you." Harry said taking the paper back from here hands.

In a few moments they were standing in a long line to the single exit. It was a slow proses as the security let three people out at a time with five minute pauses in between. And of course Ron was complaining.

"I don't get why we have to wait so long. Why can't they just let us walk out?"

Harry who didn't really mind the wait, didn't answer. Hermione on the other hand answered.

"Ron the door leads out into a muggle airport. How do you think it would look if we all walked out of a random door and no one recognizes us from a plane? It takes this long for our secrecy."

"I get your point." Ron responded sulkily, he had never been good at waiting and he realized he should have known why they had to do so.

"Good," Hermione said to him. "Maybe now we will be able to wait without you yapping in our ears like your five."

.

It turned out they didn't have to wait much longer at all and after a grande total of three hours of waiting in line they walked out the door together. Harry turned around and shut the door like the employee on the other side had instructed him to do. As Harry did this he saw that from the outside it looked like nothing more then a closet. He turned back to start walking with Ron and Hermione.

"So where should we get lunch?" Ron asked happily. True it wasn't quite lunch in America but England was four hours ahead and he was hungry.

"Lets get something on the way to Perseus's house." Harry chimed in. Sure he wasn't really hungry, well he was but he was to nervous to eat anything, but it would help delay them going to see his brother. Harry shook his head in disbelief he wasn't even going to talk to his brother and he was this nervous, why was that?

"Good idea, I am hungry to and I want to have a meal that isn't out of a plastic bag." Hermione said and together they began walking out of the airport with backpacks as their only luggage.

.

"I will have a hamburger with chip...I mean french fries." Ron said slightly confused as to the different names.

Their waitress who was a elderly lady smiled, "Anything to drink dear?"

"Just water for all of us please." Hermione said before Ron could say a Wizard drink instead of a muggle one.

The lady smiled once again and wrote it down in her notepad then she turned to Harry. "Anything you want dearie?"

Harry looked up and smiled at her, "Nothing but the water, thank you."

As their waiter walked away to get their food Hermione began to talk. "Are you feeling alright Harry? You haven't eaten much today."

"I'm fine just nervous that's all."

The waiter came back with Ron and Hermione's food and placed Harry's water in front of him.

Ron started to eat as he talked. "That is completely understandable Harry, just remember we are not going to talk to him...yet."

At that moment the elderly waiter came over to them once again."I am sorry to bother you but I am just curious, you remind me of someone who works here, you obviously aren't him but I was wondering if you where related."

Harry decided to humor the old lady, after all what would be the odds that his brother worked at _this_ restaurant of all places?

"Maybe. What's this persons name?"

"His name is Percy. Or Perseus Jackson."

Harry froze. Oh god. His brother really worked at this restaurant? Great. Actually this wasn't a bad thing, it meant he was alive. Harry slowly unfroze.

"Really? Perseus works here?" He asked the lady.

She gave him a look, "Yes but you obviously don't know him well, he hates being called Perseus and anyone close to him calls him Percy."

Harry looked at the elderly lady. Should he tell her? What if she told Percy? Harry looked at the lady again, this might be the only chance to actually find out about his brother. Besides he could always _Obliviate_ her.

Harry glanced around the restaurant, they were the only ones in it and the old lady seemed to be the only one working. Positive that no one could hear he said, "I am related to him, I just have never met him. I wasn't aware he liked being called Percy."

"So you are visiting him?" The lady asked.

Harry hesitated, "Yeah you could say that."

"So Percy works for you, um, what should I call you?" Hermione asked realizing that they didn't know her name.

"You can call me Alice, what are our names?"

"My name is Hermione and this is Ron and that is Harry." She said gesturing to the correct person.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said before answering Hermione's question. "And yes, Percy has worked for me since he was fourteen." She then looked back over at Harry and asked "You said you were related to him. How?"

Harry sat back a little, "It is a little confusing and I just found out about it, but I am his, well, I'm his brother."

Alice stared at him. "I am sorry you think he is your what?"

Harry sighed. "My brother." He repeated again.

Alice sighed putting her head into her hands before looking back up again. "Well I am sorry Harry but that is just not possible."

"Why wouldn't it be possible?" Ron questioned.

"Well I have known Percy for a long time but I have known his mother even longer. She used to work here when she was younger and when she left here she still visited, I was like a mother to her. She visited the most when she was pregnant. Pregnant with one child, Percy. She was never pregnant again. So you see how it is impossible for you to be his brother?"

Hermione pulled the paper with Percy's address on it out of Harry's pocket. "We are talking about the Percy that lives at this address correct?"

Alice took the paper out of Hermione's hands carefully. She then grabbed her glasses that were hanging around her neck by a chain. Putting them on she read the address.

"Yes, we are talking about the same person." Alice confirmed taking her glasses off and handing the paper back to Hermione.

"Then it is imposable that you are correct, the man we got our information from would not be wrong about this."

Alice suddenly didn't seem so nice. "I don't know who told you this but I want you to go back to him and make sure he knows that he is wrong and to never send anyone here again!"

"Please is it at all possible that Percy could be adopted?" Ron asked trying to understand where Dumbledore could have went wrong with the address or even the person.

"No! There is no possible way that you are Perseus Jackson's brother! I-" Alice was cut off by the sound of the door to the shop clicking shut. They all spun around to see a boy around the age of seventeen with black hair and green eyes, eyes that were wide taking in the scene before him. A scene that showed Alice with an extremely red face from shouting. Her hands gripping the table so she was facing a boy who looked a lot like him, whose face looked frustrated and a boy and a girl on the opposite side of the booth looking unsure on what to do. As the boy took this all in he replayed the words Alice had shouted as he walked in."_No! There is no possible way that you are Perseus Jackson's brother!_ "

"Can someone please tell me why he thinks I am his brother?"

**Okay I can not even tell you how hard it was for me to write this. I must have changed the scene with Alice at least five times. So I hope you guys like it. And if there are any questions let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this was a hard chapter to write. It wasn't the words I was having trouble with but rather putting them down the right way. Tell me if anything confuses you guys, It might get confusing in the next to chapters. Also there is a sorta swear word in this chapter. I'm not sure if its okay for the rating I have on the story the rating confuses me, it should be but just in case I'll put this symbol * before it.  
**

A long awkward silence filed the room. Alice only stared when she saw who was standing in the doorway. Harry for his part was had gone into shock long ago. He kept hearing the words the stranger had said over and over. '_Can someone please tell me why he thinks I am his brother?_' That would imply he was part of the conversation and the only way that was possible was if he was Percy. Harry hoped he wasn't Percy. Yeah the guy looked nice enough, actually the guy looked a lot like him, but this was not how he wanted to introduce himself to his brother if he was going to do that at all. The guy for his part was looking at all of them awkwardly.

"Alice whats going on?" He asked looking at the elderly lady who was straitening herself up.

"Well Percy these people where just a little confused that's all. I was trying to help them."

"Alice you were yelling. You never yell at anyone, ever."

"Percy they needed to hear what they heard, they are very confus..."

Hermione saw that Alice was going to convince Percy eventually and Harry seemed to have frozen up again so she decided that she would have to be the one to speak up. She nudged Ron a little and gave him the 'follow my lead look'. He nodded back at her.

"So you are Percy Jackson?" Hermione asked interrupting the conversation Alice had with Percy.

Percy glanced at her and Ron. Out of instinct he reached into his pocket and gripped Riptide to make sure it was still there. "That's me. Who would you three be?"

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron. That over there is Harry."

"Nice to meet you. Now would someone want to tell me why I walked into a shouting match?"

"Well," Ron began to say. "That is a rather long story."

"Well I feel up for a story. Go ahead. I want to know why Alice was yelling. And then I want to know why you people think I am Harry's brother." By the end of Percy's little speech his voice was slightly louder then necessary and carrying a subtle threat.

"Okay. We will tell you. Just don't immediately dismiss the idea okay? Not until you have heard the whole story." Ron said.

Percy looked over at Harry. "Can't you talk?"

Harry for his part seemed to be doing better. "I- I can talk. Its my story to tell anyway."

Percy sat down and Alice followed his lead. "Go on." Percy motioned to him. "I'm all ears."

**_One story later..._**

_"_And that is how we ended up here." Harry finished meekly. This was not going how he wanted it to at all. Now there was no way his brother would ever believe him. Especially since he had been forced to lie and make part of the story up to cover for the magic they had used. Percy for his part looked like he was well... Harry couldn't tell what emotion was on his face.

"Well Percy now you see how these people are wrong. I saw your mother when she was pregnant with you, you can't be brothers."

"I know." Percy snapped out running his hands threw his hair. Alice seemed shocked that he had snapped at her but remained quite.

"You really think this guy who told you this, was right?" Percy asked the trio who all nodded.

Percy took a pen out of his pocket and began to play with it but never took off the cap. "Well I have no *****freaking clue what to do. But I don't believe you."

They all continued to sit there in the booths and in chairs. They had closed the restaurant to avoid being disturbed. One of the many perks of Alice owning the place was she decided when it could close.

They probably would have sat in silence forever if not for the door opening. "We are closed, can't you read the sign?" Percy spoke angrily as he turned around to face whoever had walked in.

"Percy Jackson!" Percy jumped up out of his chair nearly knocking it over.

"Mom!"

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago! You came down here to get your check not to have nice chit chat!" She looked over at Hermione, Ron and Harry. "No offense, I'm Percy's mom by the way."

"I'm Harry and this is Ron and Hermione." Harry said introducing them.

Percy began to talk, "I would have been home on time mom but they," He gestured to the three in the booth. "Were looking for me."

"Why were they looking for you?" Sally said giving Percy a look like it was his fault.

"Well, Harry here thinks I am his brother, but that can't be possible. Right mom?"

Sally glanced at Harry. "Well it would be a long shot..."

"Sally what are you talking about? I saw you when you were pregnant with Percy. Only Percy, he isn't a twin."

"You saw me when I was pregnant, yes. Just not with Percy." Alice looked shocked.

"I had a miscarriage, Alice." Sally said this barely above a whisper as she took a seat at a table so everyone was sitting in a circle of sorts. "I stopped coming by for a while, if you can remember. I was so sad. Then I had an idea, I would adopt a child." Sally's demeanor seemed to darken as she spoke. "It was summer, a Wednesday. It was a very warm sunny day I was just heading out to see if I could adopt a child. When I opened my door however there you were Percy. Sitting there in front of my apartment like an angel. You were so cute, you looked at me and said 'mamma'. And the next thing I knew I had adopted you."

Percy could only stare at his mother. How could it be possible? He was a son of Poseidon, there was no doubt about that but how was it possible? And how could she have kept this from him for so long? None of it made sense. Alice seemed to agree, she knew about the gods so she saw the flaw in Sally's story.

"Sally... how... I don't understand. It can't be possible, what about his father?" Alice stuttered as she tried to ask about Poseidon. And then the big question both Percy and Alice had. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sally just looked down and didn't answer. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in there booth feeling like the were intruding on a private conversation, which, in a way they were.

"Mom," Percy began to say. "Please I just want to know."

Sally looked up happy that her son still wanted to call her mom, that gave her motivation to be able to finish her story. "I am not sure how it worked but your dad came and told me you still were his son so I just took the role as your mom and you never thought any differently, I didn't want to change that."

The three in the booth exchanged looks, that sentence had made no sense. How could Percy's dad know Percy was his son? He couldn't be right. Hermione cleared her throat trying to get back on a topic they new about, "Sorry to interrupt this family conversation but does this mean Percy is Harry's brother?"

The previous conversation seemed to have overwhelmed Percy who was reluctant to think about having more family after discovering some of his family wasn't family. "We don't know that. So I'm adopted that doesn't mean I'm related to you."

"No but it makes it a whole lot more likely." Ron told Percy.

"I need to talk to my mom in private for a moment." Percy said suddenly getting up. Sally got up and followed Percy to the kitchens.

"Mom how can I be a son of Poseidon if I'm not your son?" Percy asked as soon as the door had closed.

"We don't know Percy. When I adopted you Poseidon came to meet you. He held you for a moment and that's when he was able to tell you were his son, your blood smelt of the sea. Something only his kids smell like. The only thing is you can't be his son he was only with me around the time you would have been born."

Percy frowned. "So we have no idea?"

"I'm sorry Percy, none."

"Well we might have a few ideas." Exclaimed three voices in unison from behind them. They both spun around to see three old ladies who looked like regular grandmothers. Pale faces, lots of wrinkles and boney arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. But they knew better, in front of them were the Fates.

**About the Poseidon visiting Percy and Sally thing it would also explain how Percy has a memory of his father from when he was little in the books. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I took forever to update. I know that, I was just extremely unsure about this chapter. It was hard to write, my idea was a little confusing but it finally here.**

"Oh," Gasped Sally when she saw who was standing before them. Quickly she bowed Percy following her lead, after all these were people he didn't want to mess with.

"Oh get up. We don't have times for formalities. We just need to explain." The one on the right said.

Sally and Percy stood straight again but Percy looked confused. "If I may ask why do you want to explain? When I was thirteen you didn't want to tell me anything at all about my quest. What changed?"

"Nothing has changed foolish boy." The one on the left seemed to squawk. "We give anyone or anything the exact amount of help they need, nothing happens without our content."

"So what do you need to tell us about this... situation? How is Percy a son of Poseidon?"

The Fate in the middle stared at Sally. "Do you know Sally Anne Jackson what are job is to do?"

Sally, despite knowing who was standing before her, was surprised that they knew her full name and it took all her willpower to not completely shut down, she was getting feverish as it was with the amount of power they were radiating.

"Your job is to cut the strings of people lives right?" Sally asked feeling very much like a child in school trying to answer a question.

"Yes," spoke the one on the right. "However that is barely scratching the surface of out powers. Our job is to weave destiny. Decide if a person is to be good or evil."

All three were looking at Percy now, "Decide their family and their friends."

"If you decide who our family is can you please explain mine?" Percy almost begged.

The one on the left spoke impatiently, "Yes did we not say that was why we were here? However you must understand we do every thing for a reason and our reasoning for this has not yet been completed."

"I understand." Percy said believing he really did understand and was desperate to know about his family. The Fates however just looked at him carefully.

"Not yet, you do not yet understand!." They chorused together before calming down once more leaving Percy slightly confused.

The Fates began to explain their story. "Seventeen years ago you Sally were pregnant with a little boy, a son of the sea god, the child of the prophecy, he was to need you as his mother to fulfill the prophecy. This was certain. Then half way a crossed the country there was a mother pregnant with a son as well. He was to fulfill a destiny to great for any human. To succeed he too was in need of the family he was to be in, just for different reasons. Then all the way in England there was a young mother, pregnant as well with a son. He was to end a war and bring peace to his kind. Three boys, and one plan. We took your child Sally and placed him in the third mothers stomach, you were led to believe you had a miscarriage. We then did the same for the second mother. The third mother had magic, which is why we choose her to carry all three children knowing that her magic would seep into the other two children just like it had been doing for hers and create, in an essence, three brothers. So Percy your mother is Sally Jackson just as your other mother was Lily Potter."

There was silence for quite a while.

"T-that was..." Sally tried to speak but found she still couldn't.

"Percy really is my baby boy. Mine." She was finally able to whisper out and she turned to Percy and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Percy had trouble breathing and his mother tried to crush him with her hug.

"Of course I am mom." He said trying to get her to clam down enough for him to breath.

"There is still one thing I don't understand..." Sally said turning to wear the Fates were waiting and Sally blushed realizing she had made them wait.

"You were wondering why we went through the trouble of making them brothers." The Fate on the left stated.

Sally nodded.

"We did this because people will be facing a terrible challenge in the future and we needed more the one Hero to stop it. However those three would have never met no matter what circumstance other then this one."

Percy shifted nervously causing attention to fall to him, "But can't you just make us meet? You said you decided everything."

The Fates shook their heads simultaneously, "We do not decide everything. That responsibility weighs down on one much more powerful. One that set the paths long ago, we decide what ones to take and we chose this one."

Percy seemed more confused, "I thought you were the most powerful?"

The fates smiled, something that looked wrong on their old wrinkly faces with eyes that new to much. "The gods created man, Titans created the gods, the Primordial created the titans, Chaos was said to create the Primordial, so who created Chaos? We are not the most powerful Perseus Jackson do not be fooled to think other wise, remember no matter how powerful one may seem there is always someone behind them."

Then the old lady's just simply seemed to disappear as if they had never been there. The only evidence of them being so was the troubled look on Percy and Sally's face.

Quickly they got their minds back on track and made their way out of the kitchen and to the restaurant itself. As they did so Percy looked over at his mother, "I still have so many questions for them how am I supposed to figure them out?"

Sally sighed, "Maybe we haven't heard the last of the fates Percy."

The moment they walked in they could feel the tension in the room. All heads turned back towards them grateful they had come back. The trio were still in the booth they had sat in originally and Alice was sitting at a table looking like she was keeping watch over them.

Harry decided to speak first, "So um... What's going on were do we lay?"

Percy sat down at a table with a sigh, "I believe you."

Alice gasped jumping up, "There is no proof Percy! You can't just believe them!"

"Alice, stop. I know they are telling the truth."

The trio was surprised and confused all at the same time. They were also however happy they had succeeded in convincing Percy. But how did he _know_ they were telling the truth? That didn't make sense.

Alice seemed to deflate as she went over to talk to Sally quietly as to why the trio was suddenly believed. Percy looked up at Harry. "So your my brother, triplet. I guess you look like me, just a little."

Ron snorted, "Just a little doesn't cover it, you are almost the same. The only difference is Harry has glasses."

Percy looked at Harry again, "I don't see it."

"Hermione you see it right?"

"Percy has more muscle then Harry and is taller by a few inches." Hermione stated to Ron who looked upset all of a sudden.

"Fine don't take my side." He said it dramatically making sure everyone knew he was kidding.

Percy and Harry chuckled while Hermione looked amused. Sally and Alice came back over to them. Alice looked shaken and Sally looked slightly frustrated. Alice addressed the trio, "I am sorry for not being polite earlier I was just trying to look out for Sally and Percy. They are my family."

The trio understood completely. "It is fine Alice, we would have thought you crazy for believing us so fast." Harry said thankful the awkward moment seemed to have passed.

It was then Percy addressed the only problem in the room.

"What now?"

**So I hope you understand it. There will be more on their powers and the threat later. But I want to say right now that the threat will _not_ be some insanely powerful guy, like Chaos or something. I only put that little part in their to show Percy that the Fates were not most powerful. So I hope you guys like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

In the end they decided that they wouldn't do anything until tomorrow. So they had relocated into the upper part of the restaurant, were Alice lived.

"So tell me again, who exactly told you we were related?"

"The headmaster of the school we go to, he was my-our-parents friend. It is really complicated and confusing but he wrote a letter telling us about you and Daniel."

"He is the third, um what is your last name?" Percy said realizing he didn't even really know his own brothers last name.

"Potter." Harry said frowning thinking the same thing, there was a lot they didn't know about each other. Well they didn't know _anything_ about each other. Hopefully it wouldn't stay that way.

"Okay so Daniel is the third Potter then right?" Percy asked again.

Harry nodded. Looking around the apartment they were in.

It was a small place, you could walk in the door and see the entire house. Walking up the stairs that were in the restaurant kitchen you walked into the living-room of Alice's apartment and from there the other rooms branched of. There was no kitchen, Alice apparently had to rely on the one down stairs.

"Well its getting late. I think I will head home for the night." Sally said getting up and walking over to Percy. She hugged him leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Have fun and be nice."

Percy rolled his eyes at his mothers antics but hugged her back.

Alice got up as well saying she was also going to go to bed.

It had been decided that Percy would stay with Alice but would have to sleep in the living room with Harry, Ron and Hermione since there was only one bedroom. That left Percy in an awkward spot. He would have to talk to his new found brother.

There was an awkward silence while Percy tried to figure out what to say.

"So um how long have you guys been friends?" Percy asked the three of them trying to start a conversation.

Harry answered glad Percy had spoken up. "Since we were eleven. We all go to the same school."

Percy nodded. "Cool. What school is that again?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. What was he supposed to say? That he went to Hogwarts a school for Witch Craft and Wizardry? That would be one fast way to wind up in the looney bin. He had to say something though.

"Its called Hogwarts. Not a lot of people know about it." He finally managed to say. And it was the truth, well half the truth.

"What school do you go to Percy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I go to a school called Goode High." Percy answered easily.

"Is it nice there?" Ron asked trying to be part of the conversation even if the topic was school.

Percy laughed. "As good as a high school can be I guess."

The atmosphere lightened and they all laughed along. Slowly it became easier and easier to talk to one another as the night went on. They found themselves talking about different things and sharing stories.

"Did you really blow up a school bus? With a cannon?" Harry asked disbelievingly as he stared at his brother. Ron was laughing even though he didn't know what a school bus was. He got the gist of it though and new it was funny.

Percy nodded laughing a little to. "My teacher had the funniest face! Of course I got expelled again but his face was worth it. And I didn't even mean to make it go off!" That sent Ron into another laughing fit. Even Hermione was smiling.

Percy calmed down enough to ask a question. "What about you have any good stories to tell?"

He had so many. He could have told his brother about the time he crashed a flying car into a tree. Or the time he snuck out of school with an invisibility cloak. Or even the time he blew up his aunt Marge. He was sure Percy would love that story. Only he couldn't. Not without telling him about magic. And he wasn't sure he was ready to do that yet. Family members could know about magic he knew, but he had grown up in a house that hated magic. Anything to do with the abnormal was banned. Who was to say he wouldn't freak Percy out and he never want to talk to him again? So instead of any of his crazy stories he smiled. "Sorry nothing could really top that."

Percy seemed only mildly disappointed. "Its alright. So I was wondering could I maybe meet this Dumbledore guy? How did he know all this stuff about us. Did your-our mom tell him? And why do I have a feeling something happened to you-our parents?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well it is really complicated. I will try to explain the best I can, you deserve to know."

He looked over at Ron and Hermione. They smiled at him showing they would help explain.

"So years ago before any of us were born a psychopath named Voldemort was killing people in London. A lot of people. And he was after my-our family. So we went into hiding. Only he found us."

Harry's voice started carrying the sadness he always got when talking about his parents deaths.

"Our dad fought him. I was told he put up one hell of a fight, but it wasn't enough. Voldemort killed him. Mom had taken us upstairs trying to hide us. He found us anyway. He killed our mom and then he went to kill us. Only the neighbors had heard the commotion coming from the house and called the police. They arrested Voldemort and the only thing any of us got was this."

Harry moved his bangs aside and Percy could see a thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt carved out on his forehead.

"I think that was when they split us up. The Dursleys wouldn't take in all three of us. Dumbledore was a friend of our parents so that's how he knew about all of this. He died two years ago. The only reason I knew about you and Daniel was because he was smart and wrote it down in a letter to be delivered to me on my seventeenth birthday. Only it got to me late."

Harry looked over to see how Percy was taking the news. Percy was looking at the ceiling looking a little confused.

"So they are all dead?" Was the only thing Percy could think to say. Harry nodded. Also looking at the ceiling from his spot on the floor.

"Well you lied."

Harry was about to say that none of it was a lie when Percy chuckled and kept talking.

"You said you couldn't top my stupid story. That one takes the cake."

Harry blinked looking over at Ron. Ron noticing him looking shrugged. Hermione too looked confused. That hadn't been the reaction they were expecting. Only Harry was starting to understand that Percy wasn't normal and would never do what was expected of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was well into the night before Harry got any sleep. Everything was happening so fast, it was unbelievable. He had met his brother. His brother! And they had gotten along. It was beyond Harry's wildest dream, he had a family member. A _nice _family member. And it was all to good to be true. There had to be a catch. Something this good always came with one. He just hadn't found it yet. He had repetitively lied to his brother throughout the day of course. _That_ could come back to bite him later if his brother ever found out the truth. _If_ being the key word. Then there was still Daniel that he had to worry about.

He still hadn't even met him. Was he even going to? Or would he stick to his original plan and just observe, make sure he was alright. Meeting Percy like he had... that had been a stroke of luck. Or maybe it wold better be described as a twist of fate that had made them meet.

That brought Harry to his original problem, would he, better yet, _should_ he tell Percy about the wizarding world?

He wished there was a guide line that he could read. Something that would help him understand what he was suppose to do in this situation. He thought back to Hogwarts and its vast library he and his friends had spent countless hours in doing research. Mostly for things not school related. Now he wondered if there was anything there that could help him. Harry snorted at the thought. Something told him that even Hogwarts didn't have a book for this one.

Trying to put those thought aside he tried focusing on something that would be productive. If he wasn't going to sleep then he may as well try and think of a plan on what he was going to do next. Mulling everything over again Harry's thought came to a screeching halt. He had been trying to make his plans with one important factor missing.

Daniel was Percy's brother too.

Would Percy want to meet him? Probably. So they would need to talk to Percy about that. Then there was the question of how they would get there. Illinois was to far to drive if they wanted it to be a quick trip. And they didn't have enough money for plane tickets. They of course had planned to apparate there but if Percy wanted to come it changed things. Who was he to deny him the chance to meet his little brother? Harry frowned. The only option, if they wanted to get there fast, was to apparate. That would mean telling Percy. Unwillingly Harry thought it over again. Everything was coming back around to the fact that Percy didn't know about Wizards. Would it really be that bad if he did know?

Hermione had once told him that he thought of everything that could go wrong in a situation first. He had laughed at her and told her it wasn't true, now he understood what she meant. He had never considered telling Percy an option because he had been convinced that Percy would hate him. Never thinking about what would happen if Percy accepted him. To him that thought was to good to be true.

As Harry thought he grew aware that someone was moving to his left, on the other side of the room.

The figure got his full attention when they got up and waked over to a window that Alice had in her living room. Ron's snoring hadn't stopped and the figure wasn't a girl so it must have been Percy. The very person he had been thinking about.

Without really thinking Harry got up and walked over.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked walking up to Percy's left side and looking out the window.

It wasn't a great view of anything other then the side of the building next to Alice's restaurant.

"No," Percy said rubbing his eyes with one hand looking exhausted. "Not after learning everything about our parents. And then of course there's the kicker that I am a triplet. Together that adds up as a sleepless night while I take it all in."

Harry nodded understanding what Percy was saying. The first night after he had gotten the letter he had been up all night too.

"Did you know I only found out a few days ago?" Harry asked Percy.

That surprised Percy. He had thought his brother had know for a while. The way he could talk calmly about it made it seem like he had known for_ months. _Not a few days.

Shaking his head at Harry's question Percy drifted back into his thoughts.

Something was odd about Harry's story. If Harry had only known for a few days then he had gotten on a plane rather fast. And why would the Headmaster at his school not tell Harry he had two brothers? Why wait to tell him in a letter, after he died? Then there were the Fates. They said Harry had ended a war and brought piece to his kind. What did they mean kind? They had also said that his other parents, the Potters, had magic. Harry obviously wasn't normal.

Annabeth, Thalia and just about all his other friends loved to tease him about how slow he was. And he would admit, he was no child of Athena. Not school wise anyway. He could see details, little things that no one else noticed. He could put things together in his head that other people never would have thought of. Sometimes he was right, other times he was close, and sometimes he was just wrong.

Not about this though. Harry wasn't normal, not by a long shot. The Fates said that Lily Potter had magic, so why couldn't Harry?

Percy hadn't really started the conversation back up. Looking over at him Harry could see why. Percy was deep in thought. Obviously thinking hard about something. Not wanting to go to bed just yet, despite how tired he was, he continued looking out at the alley watching a rat scurry down the alley and try to climb into a garbage can.

They stayed like that for a while. Harry was trying to think if this would be a good time to tell Percy about his magic. There was no one around to interrupt him and Percy was right there. The only down side was it was the middle of the night and Percy probably would never get to bed, if he believed him and didn't kick all of them out onto the streets that is.

He was about to just blurt it out, it was beginning to get tiring worrying about it all the time. It would be worth it just to get it over with and face the consequences later. Besides he could always show him, he wasn't underage anymore after all. There was no getting expelled if he did magic outside of school. So Harry was prepared to do what he had always done; figure it out, make a plan, and then wing it.

He opened his mouth, about to tell Percy about a whole other world. Only Percy beat him to it.

"Do you have magic?"

And Harry found he couldn't close his mouth.

"H-how...?" Harry was staring at Percy with wide eyes and jaw slack. Percy took this as a yes.

"How did I know you had magic? Well I guessed and put a few things together. Do Ron and Hermione have magic too?"

Harry nodded. Closing his jaw and tried to overcome his shock.

If he had been Percy there would have been a couple hundred other things he would have guessed before he jumped to the conclusion of magic.

Percy seemed to take the whole thing in stride, "Cool, would that make you a wizard?"

"Um, yeah. I am a wizard. So how in the world did you managed to guess that?"

Harry watched his brother closely, he didn't seem scared at all. In fact it seemed that he had started humming slightly.

Percy, who had indeed started humming, figured that Harry would want a full explanation. And that was fine by him. He didn't have a problem telling him about the gods. The _gods _might have a problem with it but Percy sure wouldn't. So he hummed as he thought of a good way to put his explanation.

'May as well start at the beginning.' Percy thought as he started his story.

"Well I guess I need to ask you something before I explain. Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

**Okay, I can bet most of you are impatient with me. I swear you only have to wait until the next chapter before you meet Danny. So don't get board and stop reading! Please! Also I would love a cover art for this story. If anyone who has good art talent happens to read this I would love it if you could make me one. I have no artistic ability so I probably shouldn't try it myself. Get a hold of me if you would like to try. If no one wants to that's alright. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
